


Overnight Success

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AU (complete), Community: au_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected them to get noticed, or nothing. No one did, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overnight Success

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) , prompt: celebrities  
> 

_"So," says the host-dude - from how everyone acts Roxas thinks he's supposed to know him, but he hasn't a fucking clue, he doesn't watch TV - grinning over at him, "how are you liking being an overnight sensation?"_

 _  
Roxas glares at him, and says, "I fucking hate it."_

 _-_

        Roxas never wanted to be famous. Never wanted everyone to know his name, his face, where he fucking _lived_. He was just fine with being nobody in particular. He doesn't even like _singing_ all that much, for Christ's sake - his friends wanted to make a band, and he's the only one of them who can hold a tune for more than five seconds, that's all. He likes hanging out with his friends, and dicking around with songs is almost as good as fucking around on the half-pipe, so whatever. He never expected them to get noticed, or nothing. No one did, really.

-

         _Olette rolls her eyes at him. "It's not_ that _bad," she scolds him, then turns to the host. "It's pretty interesting. Kind of fun, but mostly I think we're still in shock."_

-

        How it happens is this: there's this competition on the radio, send in a track of you (or someone you know) doing something musical, and be in the running for tickets to the super-awesome three-day-weekend music festival held up near the city every year. From the way it's promoted, they're expecting things like people singing in the shower, musical pets, that kind of thing.

       It's Hayner, of course, who has the idea of recording their band - their tiny little band, that hasn't even got a gig at someone's cousin's wedding or _anything_ \- and sending it in. And, it being Hayner, somehow or other it happens. Roxas feels relieved when the thing finally gets sent off; he's convinced that's going to be the end of the entire debacle.

        Somehow or other, they get on the air. And... people like them. Kind of a lot.

        "Dude," says Hayner, "those tickets are totally ours."

-

         _"Yeah, pretty much," says Hayner. "I mean, it's totally awesome, but I still keep expecting to wake up, or something. I mean, this can't actually be happening, right? I can't even buy_ booze _yet!"_

 _The audience laughs._

 _-_

        Even - perhaps especially - at the time Roxas has no idea what exactly happens after that. Of course, everyone else is kind of equally confused as they are excited, but Roxas is just. Well, to be honest, he doesn't really pay attention, when the people in suits come to talk to _the band_. He skips out half the time, anyway; all that really happens is a lot of talking and a lot of Hayner exploding in excitement. It's boring, after the first couple of times, and it's not like he really understands what the suits are saying. Far as he can tell, people really liked their song, so they want them to sing it again, or something.

        He doesn't really want to, but it's not like anyone actually asks his opinion; it's kind of like the next thing he knows they're in a recording studio - which he guesses would be kind of cool, if he actually gave a shit about music.

        But everyone else is really excited, so he does what he's told, sings this song and that song and yet another, until the sound guys - who don't wear suits but probably work for the suits? Maybe? - say it's enough, and then they have a single out, like magic.

        It's really weird, and it makes his head hurt if he thinks about it too much, so he doesn't. If he really wants to know, he can ask Xion; she comes with them everywhere. Says she's their 'roadie', whatever that is, but he knows she's really their 'cause she thinks someone needs to look out for him. Roxas thinks she's probably right.

-

         _"It's really hard to get our heads around," says Pence, smiling a little, "but no matter what happens in the future, it's definitely changed our lives."_


End file.
